The purpose of this study is to evaluate and follow patients with various rheumatic diseases in order to 1) determine what features are predictive of the eventual disease process over a five and ten period, and 2) generate a hypotheses for future studies. Participants in this study were hospitalized on the Clinical Research Unit for comprehensive evaluation of their disease five times over a ten year period: 1) upon entry into the study; 2) after one year; 3) after three years; 4) after five years; and 5) after ten years. As this is an ongoing long-term observational study, follow-up data continues to be analyzed to characterize early undifferentiated connective tissue disease and its evolution to the more well defined connective tissue diseases such as SLE and systemic sclerosis.